51 choses
by NinaConstantinova
Summary: Recueil de one shoots sur le principe des 51 choses qu'un personnage de Vampire Diaries n'est pas autorisé à faire.
1. Que Klaus n'est pas autorisé à faire

_Bonjour je viens de lire une fanfiction Twilight basée sur le principe des 51 choses. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement de les lire, c'est très drôle._

_J'ai donc décidé de faire la même chose, étant donné qu'il n'y en a pas sur les personnages de Vampire Diaries. Pour ce premier shoot, j'ai choisi Klaus._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Choses que Klaus n'est pas autorisé à faire :**

1. Se proclamer vampire le plus sexy du monde devant un public de jeunes humaines contraintes.

2. Ni en assurant que ce sont les peluches d'Elena qui ont insisté.

3. Se poster nu devant un miroir pour admirer son corps parfait... En plein milieu du salon.

4. Boire le sang de Bonnie.

5. Ou Jeremy.

6. Ou Matt. Même pour le rayer de la liste des prétendants de Caroline.

7. Drainer Elena de son sang pour « voir la tête des frères Salvatore »

8. Embrasser Caroline... devant sa mère.

9. Ou devant Elena.

10. Ou devant Tyler.

11. Mettre de la verveine dans toutes les bouteilles de bourbon de Damon « parce qu'il s'ennuie ».

12. Enlever Caroline pour la forcer à l'épouser.

13. Dire à Rebecka qu'elle a vraiment l'air d'une « Barbie Klaus »

14. Teindre tous les vêtements d'Elijah en rose parce qu'« on dirait vraiment trop un clown triste. »

15. Transformer Caroline en Hybride « pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps »

16. Dire à sa mère qu'elle ressemble trop à « la méchante belle mère de Blanche-Neige »

17. Tuer Rebecka « juste pour voir qui fait partie de sa lignée »

18. Ou Elijah.

19. Ou Kol.

20. S'inscrire au lycée pour voir si l'histoire à changé depuis son époque.

21. Rajouter des « extras » du genre Tabasco, sauce tomate ou sel dans les poches de sang de Damon.

22. Contraindre Damon de tuer Elena.

23. Ou Stefan.

24. Ou Jeremy.

25. Apparaître devant Caroline avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille en sortant « Excusez la tenue, je sors de la douche ! »*

26. Improviser une pièce de théâtre avec les dessous d'Elena.

27. Ou ceux de Rebecka.

28. Ou ceux de Caroline.

29. Ou dans n''importe quel cas.

30. Mordre Caroline...

31. ...pour la sauver juste après.

32. Casser les talons de TOUTES les paires de chaussures de Rebecka parce qu'avec elle paraît plus grande que lui.

33. Emménager chez les Salvatore pour assister à un remake des Feux de l'Amour.

34. Ou de Scènes de ménage.

35. Pleurer comme une madeleine devant Titanic.

36. Ou Remember me parce que Robert Pattinson est juste trop beau !

37. Créer le premier élevage d'humain pour avoir du sang frais à volonté.

38. Aller se confesser à l'Eglise parce qu'il y a vraiment trop de choses à dire, et que le prêtre n'est pas immortel.

39. Faire une crise à Stefan parce que « les animaux sont nos amis »

40. Remplacer le répondeur de Caroline par « Ici Caroline. Si c'est Elena, laisse un message. Si c'est Bonnie, laisse un message. Si c'est Damon, va te faire voir. Si c'est Tyler, je suis occupée avec Klaus, dans la chambre de Klaus, dans le lit de Klaus. »

41. Remplacer le répondeur d'Elena par : « Ici Elena, le doppleganger, future ex-copine de Stefan, future copine de Damon, double de Katherine et Tatia, ex-cheerleader, ressource d'Hybrides de Klaus, possédant des peluches aux pensées pas très catholiques, sûrement en train de sacrifier sa vie pour celle des autres. »

42. Remplacer son répondeur par : « Ici Klaus, le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus dangereux, le plus cruel, le plus vieux vampire au monde. Si vous êtes une jeune fille en détresse au sang O négatif, vous êtes sur le bon numéro ! C'est mieux si vous vous appelez Caroline.»

43. Crier que Stefan est zoophile.

44. Et que sa relation avec Elena est une couverture.

45. Faire des dessins de nu de Caroline...

46. ...en disant qu'elle pose bien.

47. Enfermer Damon et Elena dans la même salle pour voir qui va tuer l'autre le premier.

48. Ou Bonnie et Kol.

49. Remplacer la sonnerie de Stefan par le générique de Bambi.

50. Demander à Elena des détails sur sa vie sexuelle.

Rebecka accrocha la liste sur le mur du salon.

- Je pense que c'est bon, dit-elle. Espérons que ça va marcher...

Elle se retourna et vit son frère devant le miroir à pied... en tenue d'Adam.

- Klaus la liste ! Le numéro 3 ! Mes yeux, mes pauvres yeux, je suis trop jeune pour endurer ça.., gémit-elle en mettant ses mains en travers de ses yeux.

Stefan entra comme une furie :

- Qui a osé toucher à ma voiture ?

- Je l'ai peut-être encastrée dans un des murs du Mystic Grill... Accidentellement s'entend !, dit Klaus en se retenant de rire.

Rebecka repris son stylo et ajouta en soupirant :

51. « Klaus n'est en aucun cas autorisé à prendre la voiture de quelqu'un si c'est lui qui est au volant. »

* * *

_Et voilà, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Une suite sur Damon bientôt. Review !_

_Nin'_


	2. Que Damon n'est pas autorisé à faire

_Chose promise, chose due !_

* * *

**51 choses que Damon Salvatore n'est pas autorisé à faire**

1. Rentrer par effraction chez Elena parce qu'elle se change sous prétexte qu'elle a le même corps que Katherine donc techniquement il l'a déjà vue nue.

2. Rentrer par effraction chez Caroline pendant qu'elle se change parce que Klaus n'est PAS gentil.

3. Rentrer par effraction chez Bonnie pendant qu'elle se change parce qu'un anévrisme ET un coup entre les jambes, ça fait vraiment mal.

4. Repeindre la voiture de Stefan de la même couleur que la Mystery Machine, comme ça « on dirait vraiment le Scooby-gang ».

5. Regarder Bambi…

6. …et fixer ostensiblement Stefan quand sa mère meurt.

7. Occuper son frère pendant que Klaus remplace la sonnerie de son téléphone par le générique de Bambi.

8. Dire à Rebekah que le vert ne lui va pas du tout.

9. Ou à Caroline.

10. Enfermer Caroline dans sa chambre pour avoir une discussion avec elle sur « comment on fait les bébés »

11. Ou Elena.

12. Ou Bonnie.

13. Appeler Caroline « Blondie »

14. Ou Rebekah « Barbie Klaus »

15. Ou Bonnie « ma sorcière bien-aimée »

16. Ou donner n'importe quel surnom à n'importe qui.

17. Offrir un écureuil à Stefan.

18. Ou un chaton.

19. Ou un chien.

20. Ou n'importe quel animal vivant.

21. Chanter « I'm sexy and I know it » nu devant un miroir…

22. …AVEC la chorégraphie.

23. Regarder la belle au bois dormant…

24. …et essayer d'en faire un remake avec Elena.

25. Postuler pour devenir prof au lycée de Mystic Falls…

26. …surtout prof d'éducation sexuelle. Certains élèves pourraient être choqués.

27. Ou prof de sport.

28. Finalement, n'importe quelle matière.

29. Se pâmer devant les filles.

30. Ou devant les mecs, c'est du pareil au même.

31. Envoyer un message à Elena en se faisant passer pour Stefan pour lui dire qu'il est zoophile.

32. Faire un copier/coller de ce message à tout le répertoire du téléphone…

33. …et accuser Klaus.

34. Ou Bonnie.

35. Ou Caroline.

36. Etre sérieux.

37. Ou responsable. Ce serait trop flippant.

38. Coucher avec Rebekah.

39. Ou Klaus.

40. Avertir la SPA et WWF que Stefan est un danger pour la faune de Mystic Falls et de ses environs.

41. Remplacer le répondeur de Stefan par : « Ici Stefan, l'ex-éventreur, maintenant repenti. Si vous tombez sur ce message, je suis sûrement occupé à sauter sur les faons innocents de la forêt, ou j'ai été arrêté par la SPA suite à un appel anonyme. Si c'est toi Elena, je suis désolé de t'informer que Pan-Pan est orphelin. »

42. Remplacer son répondeur par : « Ici le bad boy le plus sexy de la planète. Si vous êtes une fille, j'habite à la pension Salvatore. Si vous êtes un mec, je vous passe le numéro de mon frère. Si c'est Pan-Pan, je te donne aussi le numéro de mon frère. Juste au cas où… »

43. Recouvrir son corps de paillettes et se faire passer pour Edward Cullen.

44. Se déguiser en loup garou pour Halloween.

45. Ou en vampire.

46. Ou en sorcier.

47. En fait, il ne doit JAMAIS se déguiser en quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

48. Faire le mort sur la route pour manger son casse-croûte, parce que maintenant tout le monde est au courant de ses combines.

49. Chanter « I believe I can fly »

50. Ou Little Bunny Foo Foo* dès que Stefan est dans les parages.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va la lire ? dit Elena.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre, lui répondit Caroline en lâchant un soupir.

- Espérons qu'il respectera au moins la 21… Mon esprit est trop fragile pour endurer ça, même avec presque deux siècles d'entraînement, rétorqua Stefan, au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

- Ah tiens le voilà. Damon, vient par ici, l'appela Elena.

- Si tu trouves quelque chose dans ta chambre frérot, ce n'est pas moi, juré, s'exclama le vampire, une main sur l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Damon, qu'est ce que…

Stefan s'élança vers sa chambre, et un cri strident parvint aux oreilles des autres.

Pendant qu'Elena montait les marches pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Caroline repris la liste en soupirant une nouvelle fois, et écrivit :

51. Damon Giuseppe Salvatore n'est pas autorisé à repeindre la chambre de son frère avec le sirop de grenadine.

* * *

_*Little Bunny Foo Foo est une comptine en anglais, mettant en scène un lapin qui tue des souris en les tapant avec une batte de baseball, jusqu'à ce qu'elles saignent. Regardez la vidéo sur youtube, c'est juste traumatisant._

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est très gentil d'avoir laissé des review, ça booste vraiment l'inspiration. Sinon, pour le prochain shoot, je ne sais pas quel personnage choisir donc je vous laisse le choix. Vous avez carte blanche._

_Ecrivez-moi votre choix dans la review !_

_Nin'_


	3. Que Caroline n'est pas autorisée à faire

_Alors j'ai fait les comptes, et grâce à un vote au dernier moment, on a deux personnages ex-æquo : Caroline et Rebekah. J'ai donc décidé de faire DEUX textes pour me faire pardonner car ça fait deux semaines que je ne poste plus, et ne laisse plus de commentaires sur des fanfictions vraiment géniales. Je commence par celui de Caroline._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**51 choses que Caroline Forbes n'est pas autorisée à faire :**

1. Hypnotiser ses camarades pour qu'ils l'appellent tous « Ma Reine » pendant toute l'année scolaire.

2. Et exiger de ses profs un trône rembourré de plumes de phoques, sous prétexte que « son titre ne lui permet pas de se rabaisser au niveau de simples manants ».

3. Et parce que les phoques N'ONT PAS DE PLUMES !

4. Manger tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main : une fille avec un filet de sauce tomate qui lui tombe de la bouche, ça n'est pas DU TOUT glamour.

5. Aduler Klaus pour faire enrager Damon.

6. Ou Tyler.

7. Ou Matt.

8. Ou Rebekah.

9. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il est « trop canon » !

10. Chanter « I kissed a girl » dès que Tyler est dans les parages.

11. Ou Klaus.

12. Flirter avec Damon quand il rentre par effraction dans sa chambre alors qu'elle est en train de se changer.*

13. Coucher avec Klaus. Quel qu'en soit le prétexte. Parce qu'on ne couche pas avec l'ennemi.

14. Coucher avec Tyler. Parce que coucher avec un chien c'est dégoûtant.

15. Coucher avec Damon. Parce que c'est Damon.

16. En fait, Caroline est tenue d'abstinence pour une durée encore indéterminée.

17. Essayer de caser Bonnie avec Jamie parce que c'est son demi-frère, soit limite de l'inceste !**

18. Chanter Barbie Girl de Aqua à tue-tête toute la journée parce que sa voix n'est pas des plus agréables.

19. Chanter Promenons-nous dans les bois » à chaque fois qu'elle voit Tyler.

20. Faire un duo avec Damon sur la chanson Little Bunny Foo Foo.***

21. En conclusion, Caroline Forbes est priée de ne jamais chanter.

22. Se déguiser en Princesse Papillon « pour faire comme Emmett Cullen. » ****

23. Ou en infirmière sexy, parce que les garçons et les hormones ne font pas bon ménage.

24. Charrier Elena sur sa vie sexuelle quasi-inexistante.

25. Ou Stefan.

26. Proposer à Kol de lui faire essayer de nouvelles positions, « si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

27. Prendre des poses suggestives dès qu'elle voit un mec, parce qu'il a encore toute sa vie devant lui.

28. Créer un hymne à sa gloire…

29. … et le faire chanter à sa team de cheerleaders.

30. Donner des surnoms à ses ongles de main.

31. Ou de pied.

32. Ou ses seins.

33. Ou à n'importe quelle chose, vivante ou non.

34. rendre son air de petite fille innocente pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

35. Allumer Damon pour le laisser en plan…

36. … et dire à sa mère qu'il voulait lui faire « des choses pas bien » quand il rapporte tout au sheriff.

37. Faire la même chose avec Klaus.

38. Et Matt (Tyler est déjà au courant de ses combines)

39. Se proclamer vampire la plus sexy du monde.

40. Ou la fille la plus sexy du monde, parce que Bar Rafaeli existe.

41. Aller tuer Bar Rafaeli.

42. Ou payer un chasseur pour le faire, comme dans Blanche-Neige, parce qu'à la fin, la méchante belle-mère est morte.

43. Tourner un film sur elle, avec elle, et par elle car personne ne va aller le voir à par elle.

44. Filmer les ébats amoureux de Stefan et Elena.

45. Et les poster sur Youtube.

46. Avec comme titre « La reconversion d'un zoophile ».

47. Puis montrer à tout le monde qu'elle a atteint les 10000000 de vues en deux heures, avec autant de commentaires.

48. Et enfin s'excuser en disant que maintenant, ils sont plus célèbres que Justin Bieber et Lady Gaga réunis.

49. Aduler Ryan Gosling : oui on sait qu'il est beau mais on s'en fout un peu. *****

50. Epier les faits et gestes de Leonardo DiCaprio sous prétexte que « c'est le seul truc cool quand t'es un vampire ».

- On n'a rien oublié ? dit Rebekah en collant la feuille sur le mur de la cuisine du sheriff.

- Je crois oui, ou plutôt je veux y croire, j'en ai marre des caprices de Caroline, s'exclama Elena.

- Ma pauvre chérie, moi ça ne fait que quelques mois que je la connais et j'ai déjà envie de me suicider quand elle est dans les parages, soupira l'Originelle.

Soudain, un homme entra Caroline, salua les filles et commença à monter les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la chambre de la jeune blonde.

Les filles se concertèrent du regard et montèrent également. Un fois dans la pièce, elles crièrent à l'unisson en se couvrant les yeux mutuellement. Caroline était en sous-vêtements, devant le regard ébahi du jeune garçon.

Elles descendirent d'un même accord et Elena rajouta :

51. Caroline Forbes n'est pas autorisée à faire un lap-dance à son voisin par la fenêtre, surtout quand celui se trouve être un beau gosse.

* * *

_* Voir Chapitre 2._

_** Petit clin d'oeil à 08Ju._

_*** J'ai déjà parlé de cette chanson au Chapitre 2._

_**** Petit clin d'oeil à ma source d'inspiration, j'ai nommé Hell71 !_

_***** Ben oui tout le monde sait que Ryan Gosling est sexy, non ? Quoique moi, je ne m'en fout pas DU TOUT !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue encore une fois ! Demain, je (devrais) revenir avec le one-shoot sur Rebekah, alors d'ici là portez-vous bien._

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…_

_Nin'_


	4. Que Rebekah n'est pas autorisée à faire

_Coucou ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, I'm back, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. A cause de ce #& !ù^% de hiatus, je m'ennuie, et je suis sûre que vous aussi. J'ai alors décidé de vous livrer votre cadeau du nouvel an, pour vous inciter à prendre de nouvelles résolutions pour cette année 2013. En attendant que les Mayas trouvent une nouvelle date de fin du monde. A ce propos, sans vouloir vous alerter, une météorite géante menacerait la Terre, selon la Nasa. Ce sera pour le mois de février. Rassurant, non ?_

_Comme promis, un nouveau one-shoot sur notre chère Bekah, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire (quelques) bêtises en mon absence, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique, j'aimerai bien qu'elle recommence, et que cette fois, ce soit définitif._

_ATTENTION SPOILER : je sais que ça va être un peu compliqué pour elle, vu qu'elle est dans un cercueil, avec une dague dans le cœur. Je sens qu'April va définitivement être mon personnage préféré dans cette saison :P. Vous n'avez pas trouvé Klaus très… sexy quand il tuait les hybrides ? Mon dieu, j'ai du repassé cette séquence au moins dix fois avec ma meilleure amie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la nette impression que la mort de Carol va entraîner des conséquences horribles pour celles qui, comme moi, rêvent d'un beau et chaud Klaroline avant la fin de la saison. Too bad, sweethearts. FIN DE SPOILER._

_Réponse aux reviews (anciennes):_

_EternalKlaus : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours une fidèle lectrice ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !_

_Marion : Merci beaucoup (là c'est le moment ou je rougis, alors que je viens à peine de commencer à répondre :D). Par contre, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre !_

_SweetyK : Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que toutes mes lectrices ont posté plus d'une fois, ça montre que ce que je fais est bien. Pas de prochain malheureusement !_

_Nolyssa : Eh oui, j'ai préféré me moquer de la Caroline humaine, mais je n'ai pas repris tous ses défauts, donc je n'ai pas parlé de sa manie d'organiser des fêtes à thème à chaque occasion ^^. Cela dit, même en temps que vampire, elle le fait toujours. Comme quoi, chasse le naturel, il revient au galop..._

_IanSFanatique : Coucou ma petite Belge ! Oui, je t'avoue que j'ai été très fière de moi sur le coup, pour cette trouvaile. En même temps, qui ne serait pas d'accord sur le fait que Damon nu et Sexy and I Know It vont bien ensemble ? Haha !_

_08Ju : Wow, quand j'ai vu ton nom dans mes reviews, j'ai été très contente. Non pas que je n'ai pas eu la même réaction avec les autres lectrices, loin de là, mais en matière de fanfic, tu es un peu ma référence. Dès que je trouve une review de toi, je me dis que cette fanfiction est géniale. Un peu comme une critique gastronomique... Bref merci beaucoup et le truc d'Elena et Stefan m'a paru tellement décalé que je me sentais obligée de le mettre !_

_Anamena : Ouah merci infiniment ! En deux lignes, tu as casé 5 compliments ! Je suis contente que mon humour t'ai plu, j'avais remarqué que beaucoup de gens aimaient ça, donc je me suis lancée ! Au fait, j'ai fait un tour sur ton profil, et je ne peux pas te décrire comment je me suis sentie en voyant que tu conseillais ma fanfiction dedans ! Merci, vraiment !_

_PS : Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les fanfics de SweetyK et de Rose d'Épine !_

_EveSalvatore : Trois commentaires ? Génial ! Je trouve ça bien que tu ais commenté chapitre par chapitre, ça prouve que tu as bien pris ton temps ! Sinon je n'ai pas compris le "sinon y a rien à voir" c'est dans quel sens ? Au fait, je suis en train de lire La dernière Salvatore, et je trouve ça vraiment pas mal. Continue !_

_Chupa14 : Comme on se retrouve ! Eh non pas de suite, mais merci pour ta review !_

_fandefiction : Pas de suite ma chérie, désolée ! :(_

_Perfect-monochrome : Pour Klaus, j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration, parce que ce n'était pas l'action qui manquait, de son côté. La 30/31 a déjà été accomplie, donc... J'imaginais vraiment Klaus dire la 39, je sais pas pourquoi ! Et enfin, le coup des répondeurs est venu tout seul... Je t'en prie pour "ce moment de fraicheur et de rigolade passé devant l'ordi à rigoler toute seule comme une folle". J'étais dans le même état quand j'ai lu les 51 choses qu'Emmett Cullen n'est pas autorisé à faire, tu devrais aller voir ! Surtout le coup de princesse papillon... Je me comprends._

_Alexanee : Haha, toi aussi tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge, on dirait ! Petit point pub, à toutes celles qui lisent ce commentaire, je vous conseille les fanfictions d'Alexanee, notamment All The Inside Jokes,L'histoire de Damon et Elena, Fun On Facebook et Cap ou pas cap ? : elles sont vraiment géniales. Je fais peu de pub, normalement, mais là ça les mérite. Revenons-en aux commentaires, Little Bunny Foo Foo, c'est mortel (jeu de mot bidon :3) Pour moi, les mots "Stefan" et "zoophile" ne peuvent qu'aller ensemble, comme la mouche et le miel, l'oiseau et l'abeille, la truffe et la queue, le nez et les oreilles, le poisson et l'eau, la vache et le veau. Désolée, mais fallait que ça sorte (pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas *shame on you* c'est On est en harmonie de Rox et Rouky 2)_

_Guest du 01/11/12 : Oui, je regarde les Guignols, j'adore !_

_Pour les autres, plus récentes, j'ai répondu par MP, car la plupart de mes lectrices sont inscrites sur le site. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai eu 10 reviews sans avoir posté de chapitre, alors merci beaucoup à toutes de me lire et d'être aussi fidèle. Je suis heureuse d'avoir parcouru ça, et ça me rend triste de savoir que c'est la fin..._

* * *

**Que Rebekah alias Bekah n'est pas autorisée à faire**

1) Dire qu'elle belle naturellement…

2) ... parce que quand l'intérieur est vieux, il faut toujours soigner l'emballage.

3) Draguer le seul humain de toute la bande du Scooby-Gang…

4) puis aller coucher avec Damon…

5) … pour retourner flirter avec Matt.

6) Faire tout son possible pour que Klaus en ait marre d'elle et lui plante un pieu…

7) … pour ensuite lui faire la tête pendant une journée à son réveil…

8) … et retourner tout de suite après lui dire à quel point elle aime son grand frère chéri.** (1)**

9) Rêver du prince charmant sous prétexte que « puisque les vampires, les loups, les hybrides, les sorcières, les chasseurs et les fantômes existent, pourquoi pas les contes de fée ? »

10) Danser la tacata devant les invités de ses frères…

11) … puis la remplacer par la danse du cheval quand ils la grondent.

12) Hypnotiser tous les habitants et faire un flash mob Gangnam Style. **(2)**

13) S'habiller comme Lady Gaga parce qu'elle ne gagne pas autant qu'elle…

14) … et que c'est vraiment une horreur pour les yeux innocents de Kol. **(3)**

15) Faire un remake du clip Starships à Mystic Falls en portant EXACTEMENT les mêmes habits que Nicki Minaj.

16) Acheter des fesses rembourrées parce qu'imiter le derrière de la chanteuse est au-delà de ses compétences.

17) Adopter un chien : il finira sûrement en Bloody Teckel **(4)** avant le coucher du soleil.

18) Adopter un poisson : il finira sûrement en sushis.

19) Adopter un humain : il se fera transformer en vampire avant qu'elle ne puisse dire 'ouf'.

20) Raconter des blagues sur les blondes, parce ce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle en est une.

21) Raconter des blagues sur les fous, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, toute sa famille en sont.

22) En fait, elle ne doit raconter de blagues sous aucun prétexte, pour la santé morale de tous.

23) Faire la roue en mangeant des cornichons.

24) Faire le pont en mangeant de la moutarde.

25) Faire le poirier en mangeant des cornichons à la moutarde.

26) Envoyer à Damon une photo d'elle en tenue d'Eve…

27) … spécialement quand Elena est avec lui.

28) Ouvrir à Damon quand il vient pour commenter la photo, parce que ça ne peut rien donner de bon.

29) Proposer à Elena de jouer à cache-cache…

30) … en lui affirmant que la meilleure cachette serait six pieds sous terre.

31) Chanter « I'm a Barbie Girl » en chœur avec Caroline.

32) Forcer toute sa famille à regarder Secret Story avec elle…

33) … et imiter le « ouiiiii » de Nadège. **(5)**

34) A défaut d'une vraie fin du monde, organiser celle de Mystic Falls.

35) Chanter « Viens au pays des Schtroumpfs, les petits êtres bleus » à longueur de journée.

36) Chercher à adopter un schtroumpf.

37) Tuer chaque personne qui lui dira qu'ils n'existent pas…

38) … spécialement si cette personne a un prénom commençant par « E » et finissant par « léna ».

39) Menacer Bonnie de tuer Jérémy si elle ne lui crée pas le village des schtroumpfs.

40) Crier à chaque fois qu'elle joue à l'application « Village des Schtroumpfs » de Bonnie.

41) Etre soûle. Croyez-moi, personne ne veut voir ça. PERSONNE.

42) S'occuper de la distribution des bonbons aux enfants pour Halloween.

43) Cuisiner. Pas besoin de plus de précisions, je crois.

44) Organiser un bal sous le theme de « Girls in boys and boys in girls ». **(6)**

45) Faire sa liste au père Noël…

46) … et traiter Klaus de monstre sans cœur quand il lui annonce qu'il n'existe pas.

47) Aller en Laponie chercher le père Noël, et ne pas revenir avant de l'avoir trouvé.

48) Ecrire un livre. Quel que soit le sujet.

49) Casser le Mac de l'auteure, pour le portrait qu'elle a dressé d'elle. **(7)**

50) Coucher avec Ryan Gosling. **(8)**

- Tu crois que ça suffiras, cette fois ? Je te ferais remarquer que les précédentes listes n'ont pas changé grand chose, s'exclama Klaus énervé. Tu te rends compte que j'ai du participer à son bal débile ?

- Tu étais absolument charmante, ma chérie, se pâma Kol, mort de rire. Au fait, j'ai une photo !

- C'est gentil, le petit mot pour l'auteur, dit Elijah à Stefan, pendant que Nik cherchait un moyen de torturer son petit frère.

- Oui, répondit-il. J'ai eu l'idée de la remercier pour son boulot. C'est la dernière liste, tout de même ! En plus, Damon et Caroline ont suivi quelques règles, notamment celle de la vidéo d'Elena et moi, finit-il en rougissant.

- Ah oui ! La fameuse vidéo… murmura Elijah en souriant. Stefan prit un air choqué en comprenant que l'Original l'avait vue, et souhaita se cacher dans un trou et ne jamais en ressortir.

- Au fait, où est-elle ? dit Caroline. Et où est Elena ?

A ces mots, Stefan et Caroline sortirent de la maison et démarrèrent en trombe. Klaus, qui avait remis son souhait de vengeance à plus tard, fut le premier à voir sa sœur arriver. D'un regard, il comprit et, rageusement, se jeta sur elle. Finn, le seul resté à l'écart de tout ça, s'approcha de la liste et rajouta, tout en bas :

51) Jeter Elena dans le Wickery Bridge.

* * *

_Et voilà, cette aventure est achevée, pour de bon cette fois. Je vous sens soulagées… :D_

_J'ai eu l'idée de cette fin par rapport à la fin de la dernière saison, donc j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Mes petites notes :_

**(1) : Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, et ça me frustre à chaque fois de la voir à ses pieds, malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Esprit de famille : oui mais pas trop !**

**(2): Comme Cauet !**

**(3) : Oui, bon ça sent le sarcasme à plein nez. Si Kol est innocent, je veux bien me transformer en elfe.**

**(4): Bloody Mary, version alternative du chef Stefan Salvatore.**

**(5) : Oh mon dieu, c'est incroyable la puissance de mon dégoût face à cette émission (désolée pour les fans, je suis du genre à écraser ce que je n'aime pas.)**

**(6) : Oh, j'aurais tellement voulu voir Klaus en Marilyne Monroe ! Avec la robe et tout, bien entendu ! Je demanderai à Kol de m'envoyer la photo, et je vous la mets en ligne :D**

**(7) : Au secours, mon Mac, c'est ma vie. Plus d'ordi, plus de textes, musique, photos, sites, vidéos…**

**(8) : PERSONNE ne touche à Ryan Gosling. Mon précieux…**

* * *

**2929 vues, 17 favorites et 10 followers à ce jour.**

**Merci beaucoup à What's-your-choice, Emyclash, MlleTsuruga, Lexiesomerhal, Anamena, Claa.20, EternalKlaus, Perfect-monochrome, Lapinou63, ElenaDeSevilla, Alexanee, MelleMickaelson,LillyVentury93, Kahoko.S, Cello-no-Tenshi, Mariakurama et LisaCandyx pour leur ajouts aux favoris.**

**Merci à Audreyyy2, Lily Jolie, Nolyssa, 08Ju, Claa.20, Mad J-J, EveSalvatore, Perfect-monochrome, Hsihsifan et Mariakurama pour m'avoir suivie en tant qu'auteure !**

**Merci à tous les autres lecteurs et lectrices qui ont suivi la progression de cette fanfic, car sans vous, elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour !**

**Bisous et à bientôt j'espère !**

**Nin'**


	5. Qu'Elena n'est pas autorisée à faire

_Coucou les filles ! Je suis de retour, pour un nouveau chapitre de 51 choses. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis quelqu'un de très indécis, et donc j'ai décidé de laisser ce topic ouvert, et je posterai un chapitre quand bon me semblera, et surtout quand je serai assez inspirée pour en écrire un. Cette fois, l'inspiration est venue d'Elena, et je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas réussi à mettre tout ce dont je voulais parler, pour vous dire à quel point j'adore le nouveau visage de ce personnage dans la saison 4. Je voulais seulement vous remercier parce que sans vous toutes je n'en serais pas là, et que quand je me rends compte qu'à la base, il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul chapitre pour faire passer le hiatus, je suis vraiment heureuse de notre parcours. Je vous aime toutes ! (Sending Free Hugs !)_

_lilith-tw-vd-hp: Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire celui de Klaus, et je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'ai vu que tu avais lu les quatre d'un coup, alors merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chacun. Même un simple "Bravo" fait toujours plaisir. Le coup des répondeurs m'est venu comme ça, et beaucoup de lectrices ont aimé, alors merci également._

_ludyzouille : Le voici, le voilà ! Pour mon plus grand plaisir, et le votre aussi, j'espère..._

_lanibapt : Merci beaucoup, je suis plutôt fière de t'inspirer... Moi non plus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de citer des passages ou des répliques que j'ai appréciées quand je laisse une review !_

_Lea Michaelson : J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là !_

_Petite Amande : C'est vrai que la sortie était plutôt réussie, mais je trouve que ce coup de théâtre a également du charme ! :D_

_siahnna : Merci beaucoup :P_

_taraddict : Merci, voilà la suite :)_

_Edenn : La concordance est là exprès, j'adore faire des clins d'oeil et voir si quelqu'un les comprend ou si je me suis lancée dans un trip que je suis la seule à saisir. Enfin, heureusement qu'il y a Pauline, parce que c'est la seule à savoir de quoi je parle dans chacune de mes références... Je n'ai pas arrêté parce que je n'avais plus envie de continuer, c'est juste que j'attendais d'avoir de l'inspiration pour continuer. Et je peux te dire que certains personnages n'ont pas pris ma demande à la légère. Regarde Elena !_

_Sinon, moins de blabla et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**51 choses qu'Elena (formerly the whiny bitch) n'est pas autorisée à faire**

1) Be bad. **(1)**

2) Brûler la maison Gilbert…

3) … avec le corps de son frère à l'intérieur…

4) … tout ça parce qu'il n'y a plus de place au cimetière dans la section « Famille Gilbert » **(2)**

5) Se promener nue, partout, tout le temps. **(3)**

6) Essayer de se saouler, parce que « vampire » et « hangover » ne vont pas ensemble. Jamais.

7) Essayer de saouler les autres, parce que ça marche trop bien.

8) Ne plus pleurer, parce que Elena qui ne pleure pas, c'est comme un Tyler intelligent ou un Shane qui ne veut pas massacrer ce qui reste de la population humaine de MF.

9) Ne pas profiter de Damon. **(4)**

10) Chanter « We are never ever getting back together » en passant devant Stefan.

11) Chanter « I wanna do bad things with you » en passant devant Damon.

12) Chanter « Good girls gone bad » en passant devant Caroline.

13) Faire un road-trip avec Damon…

14) …ou Klaus…

15) …ou Rebekah !

16) Coucher avec Damon sur un toit.

17) Coucher avec Damon à l'arrière d'une voiture.

18) Coucher avec Damon dans une église.

19) Coucher avec Damon dans la cuisine de la pension.

- Oui , bon, je crois qu'on a compris, là, Stefan. Elle ne doit pas coucher avec moi, soupira Damon.

- Juste au cas où ça ne serait pas clair, expliqua l'ennemi de Pan-Pan.

- En fait, dit l'aîné en souriant, je pense que ça va juste lui donner des idées pour pimenter notre relation… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas avoir les détails des aventures nocturnes entre mon frère et mon ex.

- Alors tu préfères quand ça se passe en pleine journée ? Ok, ça tombe bien, c'est notre moment privilégié… Y a la fois où…

- Bon, Damon ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais là vous avez un peu coupé ma fanfic. Est-ce qu'il serait POSSIBLE de poursuivre ?, dit calmement l'auteure.

- Oh, une tigresse, j'adore ça ! Intéressée par un threesome ?

- Damon !, fulmina-t-elle.

- Ok, je me tais, continue, je t'en prie, sourit-il sournoisement.

20) Devenir amie avec Katherine et Rebekah.

21) Fonder une association d'aide aux anciennes copines des Salvatore.

22) Inviter Lexi, Rose, Sage, Andie, Vicky et les toutes les autres à rejoindre le groupe (parce que ça prendrait trop de temps du côté de Damon)

23) Trouver au moins 10 façons de castrer les Salvatore.

24) Tuer Matt, ou le seul humain en contact régulier avec des vampires.

25) Tuer April, ou la future ex du seul humain en contact régulier avec des vampires.

26) Inviter Klaus à rejoindre le groupe…

27) … et manifester devant la maison des Salvatore « Damon et Stefan sont pervers, on va les prendre par derrière ! »

28) Hypnotiser un inconnu pour boire son sang.

29) Hypnotiser un inconnu pour lui dire de tuer toute sa famille avant de se suicider **(5)**

30) Hypnotiser un inconnu pour lui dire de danser la macarena.

31) Tuer une fille parce qu'elle porte le même haut qu'elle.

32) Tuer une fille parce qu'elle porte le même prénom qu'elle.

33) Dire qu'elle est enceinte…

34) … que le père est Edward Cullen grâce à ses supers spermatozoïdes…

35) … et avouer à tout le monde que sa plus belle preuve d'amour a été de quitter Bella, qui s'est jetée du haut de la falaise, suivie de Jacob, puis Emmett, Rosalie et toutes les personnes à tendances suicidaire de Forks **(6)** *Hum, je reprends*

36) Rapporter à Caroline l'idylle entre Klaus et Stefan…

37) … parce qu'elle le dira à tout MF avant de se pendre…

38) … et surtout parce que ce n'est pas encore officiel !

39) Rapporter à Bonnie l'idylle secrète entre Kol et Damon…

40) … parce qu'elle n'aura lieu que dans les esprits mal tournés des fans **(7)**

41) Avorter du bébé d'Edward parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'appeler Samesmée. **(8)**

42) Prendre rendez-vous pour une thérapie chez Jiminy Cricket parce qu'Edward est sorti du placard...

43) … puis le manger pour faire comme Angelina Jolie.

44) Devenir émo…

45) … parce qu'elle est déjà assez suicidaire dans son état normal.

46) Créer un groupe Facebook d'aide aux ex des Salvatore à cause de la trop longue liste d'attente.

47) Pirater le compte de Matt et l'ajouter au groupe…

48) … puis dire que c'était l'idée de Rebekah.

49) Tenter de sauter du Wickery Bridge…

50) … parce que les vampires, ça ne VOLE PAS !

- On peut parler, maintenant ? cria Damon.

- Oui, allez-y, vous pouvez même faire des galipettes dans la cuisine, répondit l'auteure en souriant.

- Génial, mais Elena n'est pas là donc on va s'abstenir…

- Je te rappelle qu'il lui est interdit de coucher avec toi dans notre cuisine, rappela Stefan, fier de lui.

- Qui a dit qu'on le ferait dans celle-là. Je crois qu'on va s'incruster chez Caroline…

- Vous ne ferez RIEN chez moi, je viens de laver les draps, annonça la blonde en entrant.

- Dear, je parlais de ta cuisine qui ne sert VRAIMENT à rien ! précisa Pinocchio. **(9)**

- A propos, est-ce que quelqu'un sait OU est la principale intéressée ?, demanda Damon.

- C'est vrai que si elle ne lit pas la liste, elle ne risque pas de la respecter… expliqua Stefan.

- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul, Einstein ? ricana son frère.

- Quelque chose me dit que même si elle la lisait, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête… soupira Caroline.

A ce moment, un bruit de clé se fit entendre, et c'est une Elena rouge de plaisir qui s'écarta d'un Elijah aux anges. Elle ne s'arrêta pas en constatant la présence de ses amis (et plus si affinité), et captura une fois de plus les lèvres de l'Original entre les siennes. Alors qu'ils montaient vers sa chambre, Damon sortit en claquant la porte, pas du tout intéressé par un truc à trois, alors que Stefan et Caroline se dirigeaient vers la feuille accrochée au mur :

51) Elena Gilbert ne doit sous aucun prétexte embrasser Elijah, et encore moins faire des choses peu catholiques avec lui.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, la blonde se tourna vers Stefan, et ils s'embrassèrent à leur tour.

_Vampire Diaries nous réserve bien des surprises…_

* * *

**(1) Déjà, je l'ai mis en anglais parce que ça sonne mieux que « être méchante ». Par contre, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Perso, j'approuve totalement Dark!Elena.**

**(2) Oui, bon, mais Elena, ce n'est PAS une raison pour brûler Jer, et ses abdos avec… Double dégradation du bien commun !**

**(3) Stefan n'a pas l'air contre, et Caroline a juste fait le regard « Really ? ». Perso, je pense qu'elle ne serait pas contre un plan à trois. Quand à Damon, il était un peu blasé, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de reluquer un peu…**

**(4) Parce que sinon, moi je suis dispo, hein Pauline :P**

**(5) Comme si le taux de mortalité à MF n'était pas assez élevé !**

**(6) J'ai trouvé un point commun entre MF et Forks #ViveMoi ! J'ai tendance à déborder quand je me lance dans un sujet aussi vaste que le taux de suicide à Forks.**

**(7) Spéciale dédicace à Pauline !**

**(8) Renesmée = Renée + Esmée (sûrement due à un manque d'inspiration de l'auteure), donc Samesmée = Samantha + Esmée (TRES sûrement due à un manque d'inspiration de l'auteure)**

**(9) Voir le dernier épisode de TVD, avec Guiseppe = Geppetto d'où son fils est Pinocchio *Je me comprends* **

_Je ne donne pas de date précise, je vis au jour le jour, et je poste donc quand ça me plaît. J'espère que c'était aussi bien que les autres, et que vous avec pris du plaisir à me lire. N'oubliez pas la case "Review", ne serait-ce que pour dire "nul" ou "génial". Quoique, un peu de développement ne serait pas de refus... :D_

_Nin'_


End file.
